warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original Version
DawnClan is a peaceful, loyal Clan like the dawn itself. Welcome to our camp. Note: Anyone wishing to join the Clan, please give me your information in the talk page. Apprentices, please tell me when you have finished your training and what you wish your name to be. Inactive users will be placed under the Former DawnClan Members list. Other additional talk will also be addresed in the talk page. Thank you. Current DawnClan Members Leader- Birdstar Black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Deputy- Burrfang Brown tabby and white she-cat with lighter tabby patches and amber/green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Medicine Cat-Dapplepatch White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice- Cherryflower Tortoishell she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Warriors Mudpad Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. '' ''Apprentice, Tawnypaw Stonestep Short-haired light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Apprentice, Cloudpaw Fernfrost Very pale grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Cherryfur White, long-haired, she-cat with dark redish-ginger blotches and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123. Mincemeat Skittish mottled brown tom with a missing ear, tail-tip, a long scar on his side, and wild amber eyes. Formerly of DuskClan. Apprentice: Finchpaw Rockclaw Black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Flamefoot Ginger tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Silverheart Very pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Graypaw Dreamshade Fluffy black she-cat with silver ear-tips, tail-tip, and paws and violet eyes. Roleplayed by Skydragon16. Brightfall Light golden-brown she-cat with amber ears and gray eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Skyheart Pure white tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Blazefire Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.) Firemoon Light ginger she-cat with a pale brown belly. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice: Creampaw Morningclaw Black, brown, white, and cream tom with intense green/brown eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Nettleheart Cream tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Runningbreeze Dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Featherlight Silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Graystorm Dark gray tom with lighter patches and a light blue patch on his forehead and orange eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Mothpaw Dustheart Grey and yellow tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Flameshadow Bright ginger tom with a dark ginger chest, and red legs, tail-tip, and ears. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Ravenfall Very dark gray, almost black, she-cat with black paws, and a white tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Smokepaw Sweetberry Cream colored she-cat with a red belly. Roleplayed by Skydragon16. Thistlestream Spiky gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Duskpaw Frostwhisker White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Tigershade Brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly and black stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Streamflower Silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Almondlight Brown and cream tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Dawnpoppy Cream and gold tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Hollowstep Brown she-cat, green eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Iceheart Fluffy white she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws, ear tip, tail tip, and stomach. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Windwillow Very small gray tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Sunpaw Mistpoppy White tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Snowfire Very pale blue she-cat with white stripes '' Forestblaze ''Black and green tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Duskheart Black, gray, and dark brown tom, fromerly of DuskClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Dawnpaw Coldheart Evil little sandy-gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Duneleap Sandy-gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Thrushfire Small frosty-gray she-cat Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mistfire Silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and greenish-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Blossomfire Whispy long fured tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Littlebranch Young, small tabby she-cat. Formerly of DuskClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Limesplash Very bright green tom wih brighter yellow patches Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Petalbreeze Long-haired pure white she-cat with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Kestrelflight Tortoiseshell tom with white paws, belly, and muzzle. Roleplayed by Mistfire Aldertail Light brown tabby tom with white paws and tailtip. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Finchsong Long-furred ginger she-cat with greenish eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Copperhead Golden brown tabbt tom with white speckles and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Scalewind Sleek ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lightningstreak Tortoiseshell she-cat with white streaks and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Ravenwing Mottled dark gray-and-black she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Robinsky Brown she-cat with ginger belly, black, gray, blue, and white paws and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Flamebelly Dark ginger and red tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Shiningpaw Squirrelthorn Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Heartwing Black, brown, and ginger she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Greatleap Black tom with one white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Webspider Mottled gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Ebonypaw Branchleap Yellow and gray she-cat with a brown tail. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Flowerweb Ginger and white she-cat Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Willowcloud'' Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Apprentice: Hazelpaw Kestrelfeather'' Mottled gray-brown tom with white spots and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12'' Apprentice: Darkpaw Patchfall'' Tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes, formerly of TawnyClan. Roleplayed by Dovesong12'' Apprentice: Littlepaw Thornpelt Dark brown tom with spiky fur, a broken spine, and amber eyes, formerly of TawnyClan. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Brackenfoot Dark cream tom with darker legs and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Brindlewing Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Rolplayed by Elorisa Auburnleaf Sleek cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Tigerfur Dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-white flash on his forehead and green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Rosefire Rose-cream furred she-cat, formerly of DuskClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Cherrypaw Wispfire ''Mottled pale gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Made warrior early due to chasing 3 foxes off of DawnClan territory Scalepelt Green tom with a ragged pelt and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Briarshade'' Dark brown she-cat with a black chest, belly, paws, and tail tip and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Jayfrost'' Gray tabby-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Flutterstep Dark gray she-cat with fluffy white paws and blue eyes, formerly a loner. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Ebonystrike Tiny black she-cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Cherryfire Bright gingre she-cat with red spots. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Smokemist Dark gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Shiningpool Pale purple and pink she-cat. Roleplayed by Tawnyclaw Pale golden-brown she-cat with tawny legs. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Greeneyes Long-haired white tom with cream, green-brown, black, brown, and gray flecks and green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Brokenmist'' Long-haired mottled light gray she-kit with a white chest. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Palmflower'' Mottled light brown she-cat with green paws, ears, and tail-tip with very long fur. Roleplayed by Elorisa.'' Sandpatch Very pale silver she-cat with light sandy-brown patches and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentices Sunpaw Bright orange she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Cloudpaw White tom with a very pale grey muzzle and several dark brown tabby patches and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Dawnpaw Very small, very pale cream she-cat. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Hazelpaw Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes, formerly a loner. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Darkpaw Black tabby tom with dark gray eyes, formerly a loner. Littlepaw Tiny brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly a loner. Creampaw Cream she-cat with a brown tail, ears, face, and paws and pale blue eyes, formerly a loner. Finchpaw Dark brown tabby tom with a light blue flash on his forehead and green eyes. Mothpaw Long-haired tortioseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Graypaw Long-haired dark gray tom with bright amber eyes, named after Grayfoot. Queens Fleckedbriar Very small light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks, long, soft fur, and green eyes, formerly a loner. Mother of Mincemeat''s kits. ''Roleplayed by Elorisa. Fleckedbriar's Kits: Skykit Very pale gray she-cat with long fur and intense blue eyes. Baykit Small light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks, long fur, and amber eyes. Icefeather Pale blue she-cat with pale grey stripes. Mother of Wispfire's kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Icefeather's kits: Moonkit very pale, almost white, she-cat with dark gray spots Morningkit black, brown, white, and cream tom. Named after Morningclaw Lightningkit intense bright yellow tom with a straight, darker line that goes from his head to his tail tip Frogkit unusual muddy green tom with darker and lighter patches Brakenkit golden brown tabby she-cat with golden tabby patches Cinderkit mottled light gray she-cat with darker speckles Riverkit river-blue she-cat with thin, small darker stripes. Shadowkit white tom with dark grey stripes. Amberkit small golden tabby she-kit. Named after Amberlight. Shredflower Pale pink she-cat with a large scar along her right side. Helping Qeens with their kits and taking care of Cedarleaf's kits.Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Cedarleaf's kits: (Roleplayed by Dovesong12) Mottlekit Black-and-white tom with blue eyes. Ivorykit Creamy-white she-cat with very pale amber eyes. Frecklekit Pale brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs and green eyes Snookkit Pale silver tom with a dark gray stripe down his back and gray eyes Berrypetal'' Pale purple and pink she-cat. Helping Queens with their kits and taking care of Thymeleaf's kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear.'' Thymeleaf's kits: (Roleplayed by Dovesong12) Splashkit White she-cat with blue patches and blue eyes Bumblekit Pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's and amber eyes Lilykit Very pale gray she-cat with white patches and pale gray eyes Leafkit Light ginger she-cat with green eyes Mistystream'' Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of TawnyClan. Mother of Blazefire's kits. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Mistystream's kits: Lightkit'' Bright red she-cat with orange eyes, named after Lightwing.'' Maplekit'' Small ginger she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes, named after Mapledawn.'' Thrushkit'' Sandy-gray she-cat with pinkish ears, a white flash on her forehead, and blue eyes, named after Thrushwind.'' Toadkit'' Pale gray-and-black tom with green eyes'' Riverpoppy Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Patchfall's kits. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Riverpoppy's kits: Lakekit'' Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.'' Heatherkit'' Gray she-cat with smoky blue eyes.'' Larchkit'' Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.'' Reedkit'' Pale brown, pale ginger, and pale yellow tom with green eyes, former loner named Reedy. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Cloverstep Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and grey eyes. Mother of Dustheart's kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Cloverstep's kits: Shadekit Dark grey she-cat with darker, smokey grey, almost black, patches. Peachkit Small ginger she-cat with creamy stripes Earlykit Pale grey tom with light brown tabby patches Phoenixwing Ginger she cat with green eyes. mother of Skyheart's kits. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Phoenixwing's kits: Eaglekit White tom with ginger splotches and green eyes. Waterkit Black she cat with white paws and green eyes. Pineheart Dark brown she-cat with dark green moss stained fur, a light blue patch on her forehead and orange eyes. Mother of Nettleheart's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bluecloud Grey she-cat with blue eyes, muzzle and chest. Expecting Morningclaw's kits. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Dovesong Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, chest, and tailtip and pale green eyes. Mother of Stonestep's kits. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Dovesong's Kits: Peachkit'' Yellow, red, and red-brown she-cat with orange eyes'' Magpiekit'' Black-and-white she-cat with sky-blue eyes'' Daisykit'' Creamy-brown she-cat with blue eyes'' Redkit'' Red tom with a bushy tail and dark orange eyes'' Bramblekit'' Dark brown tabby tom with amber-brown eyes'' Badgerkit'' Black-and-white tom with amber eyes'' Songkit'' Pale brown tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes'' Mousekit'' Muscular gray-and-white tom with green eyes'' Minnowkit'' Dark gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes'' Whitestep'' Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes, formerly of DuskClan. Mother of Thistlestream's kits. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Whitestep's kits: Dewkit spotted light gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Emberkit gray tom with darker smoky gray patches and green eyes. Rolplayed by Dovesong12 Pebblekit mottled gray tom with gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Wolfkit dark grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail-tip and dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Plumkit unusual pinkish-gray she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Blackkit black tom with white paws. Rolplayed by 4pinkbear. Petalkit light gray she-cat with 3 white spots, shaped like petals, on her forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Ripplekit dark blue-gray tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Pollenfox Beautiful white she-cat with golden tabby patches, ginger dots around her eyes, and brilliant green eyes, formerly a loner. Mother of Brackenfoot's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Pollenfox's Kits: Lilackit White she-cat with cream paws and fluffy fur with blue eyes. Laughingkit Very pretty smokey gray she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Talonkit Black tom with dark cream legs and amber eyes. Peachfur Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mother of Flamebelly's kits. Peachfur's kits: Dawnkit cream she-kit Clawkit muscular dark brown tabby tom Coyotekit creamy light brown tom Snakekit cream tom Sparkkit fluffy yellow she-kit with fur that sticks out at all angles Kinkkit ginger tom with red legs, tail-tip, chest, and underbelly Weaselkit small ginger tom with a white underbelly and paws Ferretkit small cream and gray she-kit Elders Taffy Scruffy, battle scarred tom with black fur and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Husher'' Pure white she-cat. Was kidnapped by DuskClan once. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear.'' Shadewillow'' Pale gray she-cat with dark gray patches and gray eyes, formerly of TawnyClan. Roleplayed by Dovesong12.'' Former DawnClan Memebers This section is for inactive users, or users who's characters have died in roleplay. Former Leaders Irisstar White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Irispetal123. Died after being attacked by DarkClan on a walk with Smoketail. Former Deputies Currently None Former Medicine Cats Smoketail Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Smoketail88. Died after being attacked by DarkClan on a walk with Irisstar. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices Currently None Former Warriors Darkgaze Black tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died being attacked by Robinstar of DuskClan for unknown reasons. Violetshadow pale gold she-cat with pale purple ears and paws (and dark purple earpink). Died shortly after being attacked by Robinstar at a Gathering. Marshface'' Gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12''. Died after his patrol was ambushed by TawnyClan. Thrushwind Pale pink she-cat with a white flash on her forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after being attacked by TawnyClan after a walk in the forest with Hollowstep. Lightwing Red she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after she and Dusthesrt went for a walk and got ambushed by TawnyClan Grayfoot Long haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Killed by a falling rock while he was out hunting. Creamsplash Small cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Died by being drowned by a TawnyClan warrior. Amberlight'' Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Died after she sacrificed herself to save Flutterstep and her kits from a badger.'' Sandfern'' Pale ginger she-cat with a white flash on her chest and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Died after a tree fell in camp and she couldn't move from her nest.'' Former Apprentices Poppypaw'' Dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Died after a tree fell in camp while she was trying to get Sandfern.'' Former Queens Mapledawn Dark ginger she-cat with a white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after Boulderfoot of TawnyClan killed her in camp after he sneaked in. ''Cedarleaf Fluffy dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Died after a badger broke into the nursery.'' Thymeleaf'' Fluffy black she-cat with dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Died after a badger broke into the nursery.'' Former Kits Hazelkit Gray she-cat with a white legs, underbelly, and chest. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died being stolen by Robinstar and clawed to death. Littlekit Very small brown tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after Boulderfoot of TawnyClan killed him in camp after he sneaked in. '' Thornkit ''Golden brown tabby tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after Boulderfoot of TawnyClan killed him in camp after he sneaked in. '' Dewkit Mottled gray she-cat with white spots. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after Boulderfoot of TawnyClan killed her in camp after he sneaked in. Brownkit ''Brown tabby tom kit. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after Boulderfoot of TawnyClan killed him in camp after he sneaked in. ''Stumpykit ''Brown kit with a stump for a tail. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after Boulderfoot of TawnyClan killed him in camp after he sneaked in. ''Sweetkit ''Cream she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after Boulderfoot of TawnyClan killed her in camp after he sneaked in. Breezekit'' Pale gray tom with pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Born stillborn.'' Hazelkit Pale gray she-kit with one white ear. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Died after sneaking out of camp and getting killed by Foxstar. Darkkit Black tabby tom kit. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Joined JewelClan. Shadekit extremely dark brown tabby tom kit. Died after starving to death. Former Elders Reedy Pale brown, pale ginger, and pale yellow tom with amber eyes (Belongs to 4pinkbear). Died after wandering out into the woods, and being attacked by Foxstar of TawnyClan. Roleplay Section. Please sign your notes. Current events going on in clan: *Sunpaw's prophecy. To avoid the Dusk's evil regin, the Sun shall shine down at Dawn./Windwillow's Prophecy. Only the Wind will save us from the Willow tree's wrath./''Baykit and Skykit's prophecy. The Wind and the Sun may not be finished yet, but on their quest the Bay and the Sky will accompany them, and the four must save the clans when the Panther and Cougar meet in battle so that Fire won't rule the forest. *Mysterious Deaths happening. *A strange clan from the Twolegplace, FireClan, comes to take over the forest. *Badgers appearing in the territory Please make a line after a post so we don't confuse part of yours with someone elses. Also, please write your post after a line. Ok, this is simple. After a post, go down 2 spaces then do . Easy! To make things easier, and so you can follow an event with out scrolling through all the others, there are now sections for our current events. Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 Roleplay Archive 4 Roleplay Archive 5 Sunpaw's prophecy/Windwillow's prophecy/Baykit and Skykit's Prophecy Sunpaw, Cloudpaw and Dawnpaw looked around the apprentice den, excitment prickling at their pelts. They were finally apprentices. Sunpaw didn't know it yet, but her mentor was Windwillow because of their prophecies intertwining. Cloudpaw's mentor was his uncle, Stonestep. And Dawnpaw almost joined StarClan in her shock when she found out her mentor was Duskheart. Sunpaw shook her head, taking control. She padded forward to face her littermates. "Ok, ''apprentices, make your nests and rest. We have big days tomorrow." They nodded, treating their sister like leader. Then, they padded off through the den and settled down in nests of moss scrapped together. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 18:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windwillow and Sunpaw padded back into camp, ad Windwillow froze. "Windwillow?" Sunpaw asked, with worry. Windwillow stood still at the sight of Icefeather. Icefeather opened her eyes slowly. "Wha-what happened?" Windwillow meowed. Don't die! Icefeather opened her jaws and rasped, "Small badger attack, a baby badger, but I killed it." Icefeather: The Whisper in the Trees...and the Dark Patch of Clovers in the Meadow. 21:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious Deaths Featherlight ran into camp carrying the limp body of Amberlight into camp. Following them was a a small dark gray she-cat with white paws with unusually long fur on them and her four kits, a pale gray-and-white she-cat, a black tabby tom, A tiny brown tabby tom, and a cream she-cat with a brown face, brown ears, a brown tail, and brown paws. "Amberlight is dead. We were out on a walk and found these loners being attacked by a badger. Amberlight saw that the badgers were about to kill them so she sacrificed herself saving them," said Featherlight. Cedarleaf had come out of the nursery and started to wail because her sister was dead. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Flutter and her kits Hazel, Dark, Little, and Cream. They want to join DawnClan as Flutterstep, Hazelkit, Darkkit, Littlekit, and Creamkit. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]22:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Willowcloud and Kestrelfeather were on their way to the medicine cat den to visit Sandfern when they herd a creaking sound. They looked up and saw a tree about to fall toward Sandfern. Willowcloud ran to tell Birdstar, "A tree is falling in camp!" All the cats rushed out of camp except for Sandfern and Poppypaw, who went to get Sandfern. The tree collapsed right where Sandfern and Poppypaw were. When everyone came back into camp, Sandfern and Poppypaw were dead. "They were crushed by the tree," said Kestrelfeather. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ceramonies Scalepaw, Briarpaw, and Jaypaw were sitting in front of Birdstar as she gave them their warrior names. Scalepaw became Scalepelt, Briarpaw became Briarshade, and Jaypaw became Jayfrost. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hazelkit, Darkkit, Littlekit, and Creamkit were becoming apprentices Hazelpaw, Darkpaw, Littlepaw, and Creampaw. Hazelpaw's mentor is Willowcloud, Darkpaw's is Kestrelfeather, Littlepaw's is Patchfall, and Creampaw's is Firemoon. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Other Hollowstep looked at her sister curiosly. Bluecloud was currently talking to Morningclaw. In fact, she was telling him something. Just then, they purred happily and entwined tails, touching noses. Then, they separated, Morningclaw going out on a hunting patrol, Bluecloud running over to Hollowstep. "I'm expecting kits!" She screamed before Hollowstep could ask. And while she was shocked, she was glad, and lightly touched noses with her sister. "That's great! And, let me guess, Morningclaw's the father?" "Yes!" I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 16:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Morningclaw looked proudly over at his mate, Bluecloud as he left the camp to go hunting with Blazefire and Rockclaw. Auburnleaf, Sandpaw, and Palmpaw were playing with Pineheart's kits when Graykit did something very weird. He was grooming himself, but when he cleaned the top of his ears, he did something that only Grayfoot did. He He unsheathed his claws a touch to get any dried dirt that could be there. Silverheart stared at the fluffly gray kit, wonder blossoming in her pale blue eyes. (Graykit just ''might ''be Grayfoot reincarnated. I'll leave that to your guys to figure out.) [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 18:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluecloud padded over to the medicine den. She wanted to know if she should move to the nursery, or leave it a few days. '.::.' Hollowstep scrapped together a nest for her sister. Dapplepatch had told her she should move into the nursery. If she goes out on patrol or stayed in the warriors' den, the stress wouldn't help the kits. She looked up as her sister walked in with more moss. She put it down and the brown she-cat joked, "Got enough moss there?" Bluecloud purred happily. "Dapplepatch and the other queens said I have to make sure my nest is very comfortable. When the kits get here and they're about three moons old, they'll be really playful and they'll get under everyone's paws. Besides, they'll also be pretty small and fragile." Hollowstep shrugged, accepting that answer. She scrapped the last of the moss into a nest and left her sister to settle in. Destinystar,leader of the stars and Destiny 19:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Duskheart took Dawnpaw on a walk. "So, Dawnpaw..... what are we gonna train you to do today?" He meowed. He looked into Dawnpaw's beautiful eyes. "Battle Training today!" She mewed affectionately. Duskheart crouched down. "This move I am about to show you is a move I learned from another clan. It is called Dusk Slice." He meowed. He raised his haunches, leaped up, and sliced down a branch from a tree. Dawnpaw's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Think you can get one higher than me?" He mewed playfully. Dawnpaw repeated him, and sliced yet a higher branch. When it fell to the ground, Duskheart began to purr affectionately, but then saw Dawnpaw begin to fall backwards! He jumped up and grabbed her by the scruff, and buried his claws in the tree's bark. "Please be more careful next time!" He muffled. Dawnpaw, still in shock, was carefully lowered down. "No more training today. We will work on Dusk Slice." He meowed, and the two headed back for camp. 4pinkbear 13:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Whitestep and Ravenwing were out on a walk when they spotted a little tom kit about 2-3 moons old. "H-h-hi," he stammered. "My name is Reedy, and I'm lost. Can you take me to a place where I can find a home?" Ravenwing replied, "Of course we can. Do you want to join DawnClan?" Reedy smiled. "Of course I do!" Whitestep said, "Riverpoppy can take him in. Reedy, you will be known as Reedkit now." ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]22:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- (This is 4pinkbear... I just got a new siggie... but I don't know how to link it to my profile....) Icefeather watched Amberkit leap on top of Lightningkit. Lightningkit fell with an "Oomph!" Moonleaf let out a meow of laughter, and Icefeather began to purr. ''My recent litter is so wondeful! ''She turned around to see Morningclaw coming in to give some prey to Bluecloud, who was heavily pregnant with kits at the time. Icefeather saw one of her kits, Moningkit, trying to impress Morningclaw. Morningkit leaped into the air and landed on Moonleaf's ears perfectly, and Moonleaf, looking amused, let him play. Icefeather looked down at her son with joy, and so she turned to see Morningclaw's expression. Morningclaw wasn't even paying attention, though, and she turned to see Morningkit sulk over to her. She looked down at his big, sad eyes, and sweeped him over with her tail. Icefeather: The Whisper in the Trees...and the Dark Patch of Clovers in the Meadow. 12:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I like it 4pinkbear :)) Graykit silently looked at Icefeather's new kits, while Finchkit and Mothkit ran over to join them. Pineheart looked at her dark gray kit with confusion. "Graykit don't you want to play too?" she questioned. Graykit flicked his tail as he looked out of the den. "Not really. It's more fun to watch." he whispered. PIneheart looked at him, dread flowing into her calm amber eyes. She remembered Silverheart once telling her that Grayfoot never liked to play with the other kits, and was it really a coincidence that Graykit looked ''exactly ''like Grayfoot, even down to the same shade of amber eyes? But even if Graykit was Grayfoot reincarnated, he was still some of his own cat, right? Grayfoot never played with his siblings, or at least Silverheart said so. Pineheart flicked her moss-stained tail at her kit, leading him outside. "Just go play." she mewed at him. Graykit scampered out side, yet reluctantly. Pineheart looked at her kits once more, and then curled up in her den to sleep. [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 17:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mapledawn sat down, looking at the cats still alive. She wanted revenge on the cat who killed her. She didn't want Dustheart to be with Cloverstep now. She wanted him to be with her. She looked down again, and glanced at Thistlestream and Whitestep sharing tounges. ''My brother even has a mate! ''She padded over to Irisstar. "Please! Just this once!" She meowed desperately. Irisstar nodded. Mapledawn looked down one last time, and saw all the cats heading for their dens. She then jumped down at the image, and felt herself falling. She looked around the portal to the living world. The portal was pink, and around her was images of her memory. She felt a kick at her back, and turned. Stumpykit had followed her on her way to see his father! She opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped. He deserved to see his father because he died so bravely, trying to protect his littermates. She plunged down and found herself, still a spirit, in the dream of Dustheart. Dustheart, in his dream, was happily playing with his new kits,. Mapledawn, with a hiss, made the new kit's imagess disapear, and with a jump, she came face to face with Dustheart. "Dustheart, don't you love ME anymore!?" She hissed, and clawed his face. Blood rolled down his face. "I wanted you! EVEN AFTER DEATH! Couldn't you see how unhappy I am without you!? I miss you, but Cloverstep is my new mate!" He yowled. He unsheathed his claws, and swiped, but Mapledawn jumped back a step, and so the swipe missed. Stumpykit, who was formerly hiding from the sight and sound of his parents fighting, jumped out of the bush and padded up to his father and started purring, and then he walked up, and swiped Mapledawn, causing her to fade back to StarClan. Soon after she began to cry, and Smoketail came to comfort her. Then, Stumpykit faded back to her and nestled against her belly. She then took a pleasant, warm, nap. Icefeather: The Whisper in the Trees...and the Dark Patch of Clovers in the Meadow. 12:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Petalbreeze, Copperhead and Scalewind were out on a slow walk through the forest, when they saw cats. One mottled ginger-brown, the other light brown with darker flecks. They were both carrying a kit. Copperhead bristled, his white-flecked golden tabby pelt spiked with anger. Petalbreeze flicked her long white tail on her brother's nose, and approached the cats. "Who are you?" Petalbreeze questioned, sniffing both kits. The tom flicked his tail, which did not have a tip on it, Petalbreeze noted. "My name is Mincemeat, and this is my mate, Fleckedbriar. Our kits names are Bay and Sky." Mincemeat said, flicking his single ear. Fleckedbriar looked a bit frightened. "What are you going to do with us?" she asked, a quiver of fear in her soft mew. Scalewind looked softly at the two kits, Bay and Sky. They both seemed to radiate something....magical yet simple. They couldn't have been more than a moon old, yet their eyes were bright with knowledge and observancy. Scalewind was puzzled by this, but she didn't say anything. "You can always come and join DawnClan..." Copperhead whispered. Mincemeat's wild amber eyes sparkled. "Great!" he whispered. Fleckedbriar just looked at her mate with tired eyes. As they approached the camp, Copperhead carried the newly-named Baykit, and Scalewind carried Skykit. (Is there allowed to be a prophecy about Baykit and Skykit?) [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 16:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Of course! Cherryflower is on it right away!) Cherryflower padded to the nursery to check on the two new kits, Baykit and Skykit. She nosed her way into the nursery, and saw the two kits' eyes staring at her. They were sparkling like the eyes of a Pantherstar of the ancient PantherClan. Cherryflower's mind swirled, and she looked up and mewed, "''The Wind and the Sun may not be finished yet, but on their quest the Bay and the Sky will accompany them, and the four must save the clans when the Panther and Cougar meet in battle so that Fire won't rule the forest..." Turning around, she saw Windwillow, who was following her. Sighing, Cherryflower padded towards her den. "You need to tell Sunpaw she is one of the four, soon." Cherryflower meowed sternly, and went into her den. The Darkest Shadow 11:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Introduced to FireClan Birdstar, Windwillow, and Sunpaw were on a patrol when they spotted a large orange tom with a blue collar studded with cat teeth, and 2 dog teeth. All his claws were reinforced with dog teeth, except for one paw, which was reinforced with longer cat claws. "I am Scar, leader of FireClan. Me and my hundreds of clanmates are here to take over this forest, since BloodClan failed. You have 2 days to respond, or face the consequences." He snickered, and turned and left. Windwillow jumped a step back. Baykit and Skykit's prophecy! "SUNPAW! There is something I have to tell you IMMEDIATELY!" She hissed. "What?" Sunpaw hissed back. "YOU ARE A PART OF A PROPHECY! YOU AND I ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER TO STOP THIS FIRECLAN, WITH BAYKIT AND SKYKIT!!!!" Sunpaw took a step back. "I already know...." Sunpaw began, but Windwillow flicked her tail over her mouth. The Darkest Shadow 12:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Badger Attacks The newly-named Scalepelt, Briarshade, and Jayfrost were guarding the camp when Briarshade heard a rustle. Pretty soon a large badger broke through the entrance of camp. "BIRDSTAR!!!!!! BADGER ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled. The badger started to make it's way to the nursery, bursting through the entrance and swiping at the queen and kits. Whitestep, who had just kitted earlier in the day, screeched. Cedarleaf and Thymeleaf had woken up and started fighting the badger. Flutterstep's kits started helping them. Then there was a small thud, followed by another thud. Cedarleaf and Thymeleaf were dead. Littlekit and Creamkit started swiping at the badger's face while Hazelkit snuck underneath it and raked its belly with her paws. Darkkit performed the leap-and-hold techneque. With the help of Flutterstep, they drove the badger out of camp. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]]23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Eaglekit shuddered and padded back to his mother Phoenixwing and his sister Waterkit 'Birdstar'''You infected me with mildew? 02:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans